1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory control apparatus, a memory control method, and a storage medium for writing data to a nonvolatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, some apparatuses may include an EEPROM and a flash memory as a nonvolatile memory within the apparatus. In a case where power is shut down during a process for writing data to such a nonvolatile memory, data which has not been properly and completely written may be read out when power is supplied again. Such a nonvolatile memory may sometimes have a set limited number of times of rewriting. A technology is provided which may store in the nonvolatile memory information for controlling data writing and data reading to and from the nonvolatile memory.
Japanese Patent No. 4037605 discloses that a plurality of blocks are assigned as memory regions in a nonvolatile memory and target data are to be written in the plurality of blocks. When data are written to the blocks, a history of writing operations is written as flag data in another block in the nonvolatile memory. It is further disclosed that a block to which data are to be written and a block from which data are to be read are selected with reference to the flag data.
The disclosed technology writes flag data describing a history of writing operations in a block which is different from a block subject to the writing operations.
Accordingly, writing predetermined data to a nonvolatile memory may require a block to which the predetermined data are to be written and another block to which the flag data are to be written. Therefore, at least two blocks may be required to write the predetermined data and the flag data for a data writing operation.